


Poetic Love

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anyways, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Late Night Writing, Love, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Not Beta Read, Party, Plans, Some Plot, Thinking, Weird plans, at least markhyuck, btw i think we should call their ship nojaem, for nomin, helping your friends is nice and you should so it, idk if you can even call it a plan, if they're also nice, it doesnt become apparent but who cares, just really soft, mark is everyone's comfort person, schemes, thats way funnier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Mark loves Donghyuck, he really does. But he can't put his feelings into words like Jeno can.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 101





	Poetic Love

**Author's Note:**

> While I wrote this I just forgot what the actual plot point was going to be for a second. I panicked for a bit and then I (thankfully) remembered. I don't exactly know how to describe this fic so I'm immediately going to say
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mark was lying on his back, on a couch that wasn't his, staring up at the ceiling and letting the sounds of the party wash over him. The music was loud and incredibly bassy, making its way through Mark's bones. People were screaming to have normal conversations or singing loudly, either out of tune or something that wasn't even the song that was playing. Everything kind of blended together, creating a strange mix as if they cancelled each other out. 

Mark didn't really remember why he had agreed to being Donghyuck and Jaemin's driver for the night but it was probably Donghyuck's doing. Mark definitely wouldn't endure a party sober for anyone but him. He didn't even know _why_ they were attending it in the first place. Sure, they liked the ambience or something but normally Donghyuck wouldn't go out on a Friday night he could spend at home, watching movies, playing games, just generally being lazy. Okay, maybe Mark just wanted to cuddle and felt betrayed by Donghyuck not coming to him.

To be honest, Mark didn't even really know where Donghyuck was. He'd lost sight of him about two hours ago and he trusted his boyfriend and said boyfriend's best friend enough to not get lost or kidnapped. 

“Hey, Mark!” someone screamed basically right next to Mark and leaned over him. Jeno smiled widely, raising his bottle and Mark returned the gesture by raising his hand in the air and sitting up. The younger boy plopped down next to him and immediately fell against his side. His hair tickled the side of Mark's neck so Mark patted it down, not being able to remove his hand when Jeno grabbed it as soon as it so much as moved back.

“No,” he whined, moving Mark's hand with his, “Keep moving it!”

Mark sighed but obliged, basically petting Jeno who closed his eyes with a blissful smile. Mark hadn't even known that he would be here but he supposed he knew why Donghyuck and Jaemin had wanted to go now. Jaemin's crush on the boy currently snuggling up to Mark like a cat was so obvious even Mark could see it. He didn't know how Jeno hadn't noticed yet but since he hadn't exactly been any better before Donghyuck had screamed into his face that he liked him, he could kind of understand.

“Hey, Jeno,” Mark said gently, nudging the younger boy. Jeno glanced up, making a little inquiring noise. “Have you seen Jaemin or Hyuck?”

Jeno pouted and shook his head, looking like he was close to tears when he answered, “He said he'd be here but I- I haven't seen him yet. What if-” Jeno sniffled, eyes watery. Mark was alarmed, not knowing what to do as the younger boy rubbed at his eyes. “What if he doesn't like me back?”

“Don’t think like that,” Mark scolded, almost aggressively petting Jeno now to try and prevent him from crying. “Jaemin came here with Hyuck today so I'm sure he likes you. He wouldn't need Hyuck if it wasn't serious, right?”

Slowly, Jeno nodded, sniffling once before burying his face further into Mark's neck.

“I hope so.”

Mark hummed, stroking Jeno's hair and looking around the room, scanning for Donghyuck and Jaemin. Maybe he should just tell Jeno to confess when he saw the pink haired boy next but he didn't know exactly how to achieve that. Mark bit his lip, leaning back, and Jeno followed, head now positioned over Mark's collarbones. Jeno mumbled something, eyes closed and beer slowly slipping from his grip. As Mark scrambled to catch the bottle, his eyes fell on familiar pink hair, followed by silver one. 

Raising his hand, Mark hoped for Jaemin and Donghyuck to see them and it seemed like he was successful but the two younger boys didn't come much closer. Instead, they stood near the wall to Mark's right, Jaemin urgently saying something to Donghyuck. Donghyuck nodded and clapped Jaemin on the back before walking over to Mark.

“Hey, baby,” Donghyuck greeted, kissing Mark despite Jeno's hair sticking out again. Mark raised an eyebrow when Donghyuck leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. Normally, no one would even think of whispering at a party.

“Could you wake up Jeno and ask him what he thinks of Jaemin? The dumbass won't believe me when I tell him that Jeno reciprocates and he isn't drunk enough to be reckless and confess anyways so I'm trying to get him to see that Jeno likes him too,” he said, ending his little speech with a kiss to Mark's ear before pulling back and looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

Mark sighed, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Did the two of them even think that plan through? Jeno wouldn't even talk loud enough for them to hear so even if he answered, Jaemin would still be none the wiser. Mark told Donghyuck as much but the younger only waved dismissively with a scrunch of his nose.

“Did you forget Jaemin's really good at lip reading? I mean, I'm decent at it but _he_ could probably tell what we're talking about right now if-”

“I can!” Jaemin screamed from across the room and Donghyuck turned to glare at him. Jaemin only gave him a smile. Mark sighed again but nodded anyways. It was a really dumb idea but if it would get Jeno and Jaemin to get their heads out of their asses then it couldn't hurt.

Mark sent Donghyuck away with a hand motion and, surprisingly, Donghyuck complied but not before placing a long kiss on Mark's lips. Again, Mark pinched the bridge of his nose but he waited until Donghyuck was by Jaemin again before gently nudging Jeno. The younger boy stirred and pouted, turning his head even more towards Mark. 

“Jeno,” he called, hoping to somehow catch Jeno's attention but he only got a shake of the head in return. “Jeno, I have a question about Jaemin.” 

At that Jeno's eyes flew open and he scooted up a little lifting his head off of Mark to look at him. His eyes looked like they sparkled and there was a soft smile on his face as he asked, “What do you want to know?”

Mark resisted the urge to look over to the two boys intently staring at them from not so far away. Before he could question whether this was actually morally right, he answered, “Well, I've been wondering for a while what you feel for him exactly. Like, is it just a kindergarten crush or...?”

Jeno gasped, seemingly offended at the statement as he rightened himself. The boy was drunk but still had quite the sense of what was up and down, not quite bending over fully though his upper body was swaying dangerously.

“It's not just a _kindergarten crush_!” he exclaimed. “I feel so much about him. Not just when he's around of course.” Jeno nodded, as if to assure himself. “Right now for example, I miss him. And I know in my mind's there's nothing that I lost or have to find but I _feel_ like I do. Like when there's a small empty spot in a cupboard and you feel like something should be there even though you know everything is in place.” Mark hummed. When he missed Donghyuck he didn't feel like that, it was different but somehow he still understood what Jeno was talking about. “And when I'm with him there's so much. I don't think it ever feels exactly the same, the way I feel when I'm with him. Sometimes it's peaceful, like when you watch the sunset on the beach and the air is warm around you and you know you have somewhere to return to. Sometimes I'm excited. It feels like I'm a little kid again, about to enter a bouncy castle for the first time, not knowing what I'm about to experience but already loving it.” 

Jeno sighed and slumped against Mark again. 

“And that isn't even everything. There's just so much, I can't even describe everything. Every moment is so unique.” 

Mark hummed, this time really glancing over to Donghyuck and Jaemin. The two were already on their way over, Jaemin way in the lead, taking long and purposeful steps. Donghyuck was looking at Mark from behind Jaemin, grinning from ear to ear. 

As soon as Jaemin arrived, Jeno perked up, a smile immediately taking over his face. Jaemin smiled back, offering his hand which Jeno took willingly, letting himself be pulled up from the couch. And then they were just gone, lost in the crowd just as Donghyuck stepped in front of Mark. The younger smiled down at him and held out his hand. With a roll of his eyes Mark took it and got pulled up by Donghyuck just like Jeno had by Jaemin earlier, the only difference being Donghyuck pulling Mark right into his arms and kissing him.

Again, Mark rolled his eyes, but he reciprocated, arms winding around Donghyuck's waist. 

“Don't worry about them,” Donghyuck mumbled into the kiss, carding a hand through Mark's hair. “They're going to sleep at Jeno's anyways.”

Later, when Mark's ears were ringing in that disgusting tone one gets after having been exposed to loud sounds for too long, as he lay on his bed, waiting for Donghyuck, Mark wondered how he would describe his feelings for the younger boy. He didn't get an answer really, as Donghyuck slipped under the blanket before Mark could even place what he was feeling anywhere. 

“What're you thinking about?” Donghyuck asked as he snuggled up to Mark, head placed comfortably in the crook of his neck and arm over his upper body. Mark wound his arm around Donghyuck's shoulder and hummed, wondering how to word it. In the end he answered, “The way Jeno waxed so lyrically about his feelings for Jaemin made me think about mine for you.”

“And?” 

Donghyuck lifted his head, looking at Mark with a soft smile. He was anticipating what Mark was going to say, it was easy to tell even if he tried to hide it.

“And I'm sorry but I can't be so...poetic?” Mark shrugged as Donghyuck let out a long breath and fell back against him. “I can't describe how I feel, not in the way Jeno does.” 

Donghyuck stretched his neck and kissed Marks jaw before rubbing the elder's chest and gently whispering, “I don't need poetic words to know how much you love me.” He kissed Mark once more. “And I hope you know how much I love you even if I don't know how to say it either.”


End file.
